1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment such as a computer terminal, electronic typewriter or word processor, having various character input modes, and more particularly to character inputting electronic equipment having a function of automatically setting of a character input mode in accordance with user designation in a tabulation operation.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional electronic equipment of this type, such as an electronic typewriter, when a tabulation key is depressed, a cursor or carriage is moved to a position specified by a user and stops there.
Particular users or a particular application may, however, require that the character inputting be carried out in a different character input mode after a preset tabulation position. In the prior art electronic typewriter, in such a case, the user must set the desired character input mode each time the preset tabulation position is reached. Therefore, key operation is complex.